Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War
Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War is the first game in the Kingdom Hearts series chronologically, a prequel to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Formatted for the PlayStation Portable, its opening theme is "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru. Story Many years before Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, there was but one world. In this world where everything was at peace, equal, and united, there was only light. But soon people began to fight over this light that they loved so much. Darkness was born, and the world was swallowed, destroyed. Many hearts were forever lost to the darkness. But some small fragments of light survived in the hearts of children. It was this light and the help of three heroes that restored the world. However, the world was not as it once was, as it was now in pieces, several individual worlds with light and darkness coinciding with one another. Once the worlds were restored, the three heroes, named Shadow, Dawn, and Void, traversed across them in search of an evil embodiment of the darkness that had destroyed the single world, this being seeking to destroy Kingdom Hearts itself, thus throwing everything into chaos, and to reshape the worlds more to his liking and then proceed to become their ruler. While the trio pursued the villain, however, chaos began to brew. The balance between light and darkness had been broken, and the beings on each side began to see that the only way they could survive would be to crush their enemies with the ultimate power available to them, Kingdom Hearts. Before Kingdom Hearts could be opened and its power obtained, however, a Key needed to be created in order to reach it. Thus the Keyblade War began, a desperate struggle to create the X-Blade and obtain Kingdom Hearts. The War tested and almost destroyed the worlds and those residing within them. However, through the efforts of the heroes, a new light was born from the great darkness. The tragedy of the War finally ended upon the worlds' rescue, but a great pain and sadness had to be endured in order to see the chaos and fighting end. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War is an RPG on the PlayStation Portable. This allows players from around the globe to not only enjoy Mini-Gmes and tournaments, but also team up in Story Mode as well through internet connection. The game presents players with a variety of choices in certain situations, each having a different consequence. Thus the player must beat all three scenarios several times in order to see all outcomes, and how each choice they make effects another. Featured in the game is not only a new style of combat, but also new abilities, items, and weapons. Players can also customize their own armored Keyblade wielder to use in Multiplayer Mode. Items can be collected that not only effect the character's stats, but also their appearance, as one proceeds through Story Mode. A New Enemy A new enemy, the Forsaken, make their debut as well as their last appearance in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. Replicas of true hearts, they will do all in their power to claim those true hearts, even by violent means. Driven on by a great rage and sense of jealousy, they were the ultimate biproduct of Shadow's birth, as he was, in a sense, "replicated" from the ultimate heart, Kingdom Hearts, itself. It is for this reason that the dark Keyblade master could control them. English Voice Actors Rating and Censorship Rating Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War is the first game in the series to be rated Teen. While the Disney worlds are more or less the same as in past installments in terms of violence, themes, et cetera, this rating is given due to the game taking place during war, many new characters added use guns as a weapon, minor gore, and the occasional hint at romance. Online interactions during the game are also not rated. Censorship Music A soundtrack was released some time after the game's initial release. A multi-disk set of CD's containing every piece of music found in the game, each CD is decorated with promotional artwork for the game itself. The CD cover is plain line art on a gray surface dotted with Forsaken emblems, X's, Mickey Heads, and Crowns, Shadow, Dawn, and Void's head and shoulders displayed, a heart and two crossing Keyblades behind them. Bonus Material Secret Ending Featured at the end of Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War is a secret ending, a trailer hinting at the next release in the series, Kingdom Hearts DE:coded. Many classic and new characters are featured, and it appears that Sora returns as the game's main protagonist. Any details on the game itself have yet to be revealed. Worlds and Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War